


Of Lies and Trust

by suasavocado



Category: Dreamcatcher (Korea Band)
Genre: Abusive Parents, Alternate Universe, Alternate Universe - Vampire, Alternate Universe - Werewolf, Awkward Flirting, Blood and Violence, Domestic Fluff, Enemies to Lovers, F/F, Fluff and Angst, Minor Character Death, Slow Burn, Useless Lesbians, have some slowburn singjibo, i know y'all want it
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-07-16
Updated: 2020-07-16
Packaged: 2021-03-05 03:20:33
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,255
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25317439
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/suasavocado/pseuds/suasavocado
Summary: A woman on the verge of death. Two strangers who take her in. Everyone has secrets but some of them might prove to be much darker and deadlier than they expect, after all, there are wolves in sheep's clothing.
Relationships: Han Dong | Handong/Kim Yoohyeon, Kim Bora | SuA/Kim Minji | JiU/Lee Siyeon, Lee Gahyeon/Lee Yoobin | Dami
Comments: 9
Kudos: 61





	Of Lies and Trust

The feeling of dry grass and painful sharp stones beneath her bare feet didn’t even cross her mind as she ran for her life. Jagged breaths, a torn apart dress that was white a few hours ago but now was colored with her blood and a frantic line of thoughts was all the girl had. She could solely repeat the same phrase in her head over and over again as she ran through the sinister woods that separated what was once her home and her destination. Tears began rolling down her face, the scratches and bruises on her body hurt not only physically but she refused to let herself be weak. She didn’t want to be the cause of another disaster, not again. _Do what you must or never come back,_ she played those words nonstop in her head while biting her lip to stop more tears from welling up.

The girl passed tree after tree and avoided every overgrown root skillfully in her way, she wouldn’t let the new cuts on her soles stop her. The daylight coming from a small opening between two huge trees blinded her momentarily. _Finally, finally, finally_.

She could spot it from afar, the old haunted house from the tales her people told at night. It was a forbidden place no one dared to even think of visiting and yet, she was sprinting straight ahead towards that damned house. She felt her legs numbing by the second, her vision becoming blurry altogether. She was so close, it frustrated her deeply that her body was willing to give up. An angry yell left her throat in the middle of the golden field.

Her brain didn’t register the small uneven part of the ground where she stepped on next nor the snapping of her ankle. The pain didn't even settle in as she fell and scraped her knees and elbows trying to lessen the impact of her body against the rough terrain. _This can't be happening, don't do this to me,_ she pleaded to herself. It was too late, she lost every bit of feeling in her legs.

The girl tried to push her body up with what little strength remained in her arms, to no avail. She dropped down with her whole weight while cursing herself. 

First came the tears of frustration, bitter and unpleasant. Then the sobbing took over and lastly the hiccups. She tried to laugh at herself for being so useless once again but the knot in her throat made it come out rather as a hoarse sound. 

Her consciousness began to falter from all the crying, all the pain. She couldn't feel a single thing in her limbs anymore and soon, she couldn't see either. What remained were the sounds of her surroundings, pretty peaceful and adequate for her impending death. Or would be peaceful if it weren't for the screams of a woman. She was shouting from a long distance, too far away for the weakened girl to understand what the woman was saying. But she could tell the woman was getting closer and closer.

“...yeon...wh…re...doin…” 

The words seemed gibberish to her, she would surely die before the woman could get to her anyway so she didn't even try to make sense of them. 

_Ah, I wish it would just end already, I’m so tired_. 

She felt her body being lifted hurriedly, her head bouncing against the torso of an unknown entity interrupting her thoughts. The entity held her with care but strongly, probably making sure it wouldn't drop her. She heard much clearer the voice of who she thought was the screaming woman.

“My god, Si, oh my god,” repeated the panicked woman to the entity. “You shouldn't be outside yet, let me handle her!”

“Bora, please, we have to get her inside and you know I’m faster,” the girl realized the entity was another woman with a deeper voice.

“But you haven’t fully recovered yet!”

“Now’s not the time, for fuck’s sake!” the loud voice of the second woman hurt her remaining sense, a high pitched ringing echoing in her ears.

_If I’m going to die in a woman’s arms, let it be a pretty one at least,_ the girl thought she could let herself loose this last time with her dying wish. Slowly even those thoughts faded to nothingness along with the feeling of being held. 

* * *

  
  


“Minji, honey, wake up,” the small girl opens her eyes lazily at the sound of her mother’s harmonious voice. Her mother’s singing always calms her down enough for her to fall asleep when she’s scared of the dark. “The time has come.”

Minji gulps loudly, she doesn’t fully understand what her mother means but the sad smile on her face prevents her from asking. She feels something is wrong, very wrong. The small girl swears she can hear a distant chanting nearing the cave they are in.

“Mommy, I’m scared.”

“It’s okay, my love, everything will be fine,” her mother pulls her into a tight hug, Minji is old enough to understand her mother was hiding her tears so she holds the older woman tighter. “Remember I will always be with you, no matter what happens.”

They are interrupted by the loud chanting surrounding the cave, a buff tall man dressed in a robe approaches them with a golden chalice in his hands filled with something Minji couldn’t figure out what it was. His presence feels menacing to the small girl, who could only cling to her mother.

“Jiu, it is time for your ceremony, come forth,” his voice screams danger, every cell of Minji’s being was telling her to take her mom and run away before the man could get to them. 

“Her name is Minji, don’t you dare take that away too,” her mother retorts, it is the first time her mother’s sweet voice turns to one that could freeze her small body. She doesn’t like that, she doesn’t understand what’s happening and her grip on her mother becomes stronger. 

“It all will be done as the leader stated, a mere woman has no say in his plans.”

“Mere woman? This mere woman bore your leader’s child,” her mother scoffs sarcastically, Minji doesn’t want to believe her father is the one behind this scary scene.

“Take the child, NOW!” suddenly, many pairs of hands pull her forcefully away from her mother, no matter how much she clings to her the strength of the people win against her small hands. “I always knew you were a disgrace to this tribe.”

Minji’s heart beats frantically against her ribs, she can’t resist, she can’t speak. Many sensations and images flash through her mind; the golden chalice, the silky crimson liquid inside it, the nails of her captors clawing into her skin, another hand opening her mouth and the screams of her mom as the liquid travels down her throat. Blood. Darkness.

A calming melody awakens her senses again, she is alone. Or so she thinks as she pats the ground around her to try and find her mother. She can’t see well, there is something slippery all over her face and hands and a nauseating rusty smell in the air. Her hand finds an immobile wet lump on the ground.

Minji rubs her eyes to get rid of what is preventing her from opening them. Blood. Large amounts of fresh and dry blood. Her lungs start working twice as hard to gasp for air. She can’t process it, she doesn’t remember what happened.

She scrubs the blood from her face and hands as hard as she can before accidentally touching the wet lump. Her lungs feel like they are about to collapse, her brain is telling her not to check what that lump is. And yet she is drawn to it, there is a familiar smell in between the unpleasant smell of blood. Her heartbeat is thumping in her ears.

Minji gets closer to the lump and pushes it towards the slight ray of sun piercing through the deep darkness of the cave. She gasps, there is so much blood pouring from the lump, she feels her stomach churning at the sight. The girl decides to be brave and give a last push so she can see the whole lump under the light and finally figure out what it is, her stomach threatens her once more as she feels the wet mess under her palms but her curiosity is stronger. The lump falls forward with a deafened thump and…

Minji’s screams echo against every part of the cave at the sight of her mother’s bloodied and messed up corpse.

* * *

  
  
  


She came back to consciousness too suddenly for her liking, her body throwing itself violently forward. Her breath hitched when memories of her dreams invaded her thoughts, she pushed them all away. The first thing she realised is that she was indeed very much alive and covered in bandages and a camisole that wasn’t hers. The next thing she noticed was a female figure lying down asleep next to her in the unknown bed she was sitting up on, her short blue hair contrasting the whiteness of the bedding. It was all too much to take in, her head felt like it could explode anytime.

“Hey, lie back down before you get dizzy,” a soft spoken voice emerged from her right side where a short blonde woman was sitting and peeling an apple cautiously. The woman stopped her chore for a moment and smiled warmly at the confused girl to calm her down. “Are you hungry?”

Her stomach answered with a loud growl before she could even open her mouth, “I could eat ten of those right now.”

“Honest girl, I like that,” the blonde woman snorted and resumed the meticulous peeling of the fruit. The girl found herself strangely at ease even if the situation was simply surreal, she complied and slowly brought her body against the soft comfort of the bed. She couldn’t help but flinch when she felt the wave of pain washing over her every limb.

Harmonious humming floored her hearing, some words sung sweetly evoked memories of once being happy. That probably was the melody she heard in her dreams. 

“Your voice is so soothing and pretty,” the girl spoke in awe with her eyes closed, taking in every little note and tone. The blonde woman’s singing broke into a laughing fit at the innocence of the girl’s remark.

“Did you hear that, Si? First thing she does after coming back from the dead is flirting with a stranger.”

The girl felt a low chuckle coming from her left side where the blue haired woman had been supposedly sleeping. Turning her head towards the woman she found herself being watched by a pair of deep navy eyes that gave her shivers. There was something inherently unsettling in them even when she was smiling just as warmly as her companion.

“I mean, if that stranger is you, who wouldn’t? That’s a sign of having good taste.”

“...I wasn’t trying to flirt,” her voice came out quiet as a whisper, the girl just hoped the two women wouldn't take notice of how rosy her cheeks and ears could get when she was embarrassed. “But I do have to admit your voice is not the only thing that is pretty.”

Silence. The two women interchanged dumbfounded looks between themselves and then at the girl as if trying to process what was just said. The first one to react was the blue haired woman named Si, a roaring laugh erupted from the depths of her chest while the blonde woman just stared at the floor with the peeled apple in her hand and a poorly hidden blush on her face.

“Oh my god, Bora, you just found yourself another admirer, I can’t--” the woman tried to suppress her uncontrollable laughter with a pillow but it had been proven useless as she almost asphyxiated herself and started coughing while shedding a few tears.

“Siyeon! Stop it, jeez. And you--” she pointed at the flushed girl with the knife in her hand while looking slightly at a loss of words. “Uhh, don’t do that again.”

“She’s bad at taking compliments, as you can see,” Siyeon brushed some remaining tears off her face with her thumb. “It would be a shame if that tiny knife caused your death after how hard we tried to save you for these past two days.”

_Wait, past two days?_

The girl’s body tensed up, suddenly remembering what her duty was and how she had stupidly allowed herself to bask in the playfulness of the situation, “I’ve been knocked out for two whole days?”

The woman whose name was Bora stood up from her chair to approach the girl and sit right by her side on the bed. She put the plate with eight symmetrical apple pieces on the girl’s lap and signalled for her to eat before speaking, “Knocked out is an understatement, you were bleeding so much your body almost couldn’t handle it and got a burning fever.”

“So we took turns in staying up all night giving you cold washes and worrying if you were still breathing, that wasn’t fun,” the girl stopped chewing the apple piece she had taken, Siyeon’s words hit her deeply. She had truly been on the verge of death and if it were not for these two kind strangers she would have been food for the local wildlife by now.

“I don’t-- I don’t know how to thank you, I’m so sorry for the troubles I--” 

Bora raised a hand to halt the girl, “It’s the least we could do and we’re glad you pulled through, that's enough for us,” the blonde woman shot her a smile that froze the girl’s breathing, she was incredibly beautiful and quite alluring.

“Not enough for me, I still can’t move after all that,” Siyeon sighed dramatically shoving her hand up in the air and then putting it over her chest. “I deserve some sort of compensation from miss...”

Silence again. It took the girl’s brain a few moments of loading to understand the blue haired woman was asking for her name. She didn’t know how to respond to that question honestly, she had been given the rule to only use her tribe name. And she would have complied in any other circumstances but for the first time in her life, she faltered. _Jiu. Jiu. Jiu. Why can’t I just say that?_

She knew why, she hated it. She hated everything associated to that name, from the moment she got it to the role it gave her. She despised it with every fiber of her being. The girl saw the other two women shooting glances at her from time to time, they were waiting but didn’t press her to answer and that gesture made her appreciate their thoughtfulness. With a confused state of mind, the girl opened her mouth but no sound came out, she didn’t want to be Jiu, it wasn’t her. 

Scattered memories of the dream reminded her that she was once known as something else, as a simple girl with no burdens or missions. A simple girl that enjoyed her mother’s voice and being held. Her mother’s girl.

“Minji,” she pushed the name through the smile that had progressively spread across her face.

“Miss Minji has a cute name just like herself, huh?” hearing her real name from Siyeon caused a mess of clashing feelings in her chest, it affected her much more than the playful compliment, albeit it didn’t go unnoticed. “I still demand compensation.”

“Shush, you creepy flirt,” Bora turned sideways and leaned towards Siyeon to quickly smack her arm as she laughed, the blue haired woman rolled her eyes but couldn’t hide her grin. “Nice to meet you, Minji. I’m pretty sure you know by now but I’m Bora and this idiot by your side is Siyeon.”

“Yeah, that much I know, nice to meet you too,” Minji chuckled and popped another piece of apple into her mouth, the fresh texture and not eating for two days gave that fruit the flavor of a delicatessen on her tongue.

“So…” as Siyeon spoke Minji felt a shift in the atmosphere of the room. “Care to fill us in about why we found you almost mangled in our lands?”

“I’ve been dying to ask too but I think we could talk about that over a nice lunch,” Bora shot her companion a cold glare to admonish her for being so tactless. “I feel our friend here has a great appetite so my dear Singnie…”

Siyeon sighed defeated, “Yeah, yeah. I’ll go get it reeeeeeadyyy but I want cuddles later.”

The blue haired woman faked a pout and stretched her neck while pointing at her cheek. This time it was Bora who rolled her eyes and got up to plant a kiss on the other woman’s cheek. Siyeon pushed herself up from the bed energetically as a response to the little gesture of affection, humming cheerfully as she headed to the door and waved them goodbye with a content grin.

“She might seem like a big baby but I’ve never met someone so selfless,” the blonde woman spoke affectionately as her gaze rested on the door where her companion had been just a few seconds earlier. Minji wasn’t oblivious to their caring body language, she had understood almost from the beginning that they weren’t simply friends. “I hope we didn’t make you feel too uncomfortable.”

“Oh, no, not at all. Quite the opposite actually,” Minji reassured the small woman, earning a giggle from her.

“I’m glad then. Do you mind if I take a look at your ankle before we head downstairs?”

Minji recalled the painful snap of her bone too vividly, “I don’t.”

Bora pulled the sheets from her legs slowly, to Minji the woman came across as a very sweet person that could make people trust her easily. She then proceeded to remove the bandages and small pieces of metal they used to immobilize Minji’s foot, taking it carefully in her hands and pressing softly around the ankle with her cold fingers. Minji could feel a faint pain but nothing like she would have expected from a broken bone.

“I don’t understand...I’m sure it was broken when we brought you here but now it’s simply swollen,” Minji’s whole body dampened at Bora’s remark, heartbeat rising and pounding hard. “I must have gotten it wrong, maybe you can even stand.”

Minji released the air she didn’t even know she was holding in and relaxed her shoulders, “I can try but only if you’re there to catch me in case I fall.”

“Aren’t we feeling a bit smooth today, miss Minji?” both women laughed until Minji’s sore muscles prevented her from doing so. 

Bora took the now empty plate from the other woman’s lap and put it aside to offer her a helping hand which Minji took gratefully. The cold touch was very welcome to her own hand’s high temperature. Minji set her healthy foot on the wooden floor first and slowly, with Bora’s help, slid the other one. As soon as she tried to stand up pain shot right through her ankle like an electric storm that made her lose balance, it may not have been broken but it definitely wasn’t in a good shape.

“Whoa there, careful!” Bora was very quick, in the blink of an eye she had her arm around the taller woman’s waist pulling her against her own body to keep her from falling. “Lean on me.”

Minji nodded, even if she tried to hide it she couldn't stop wincing, her ankle was burning. She put her arm around the small woman awkwardly, she was a kind stranger but a stranger nonetheless. Close physical contact with people was not something Minji had had the opportunity to enjoy.

“You can fully lean on me, it might not seem like it but I’m actually really strong,” Bora pulled her closer and Minji simply let her do the job, she was in no condition to argue. She shifted her whole weight towards the blonde woman and together they took the first step. It was unexpectedly easy, almost as if she was floating, which meant Bora was much stronger than she appeared at first sight. “You doing okay? Tell me if you need to stop.”

_Siyeon is a very lucky woman,_ Minji felt almost ashamed for thinking that.

“I’m doing alright, I can manage like this until we get to wherever we are supposed to go but…” Minji turned her head to look into Bora’s eyes, they had a beautiful reddish hue to them she hadn't noticed before. The weirded out look Bora was giving her was the cue she needed to continue speaking as she probably stared at the woman’s face for too long. “Erm, thank you, you’re being too kind.” 

Bora chuckled and looked away. Minji thought her duality of being confident and shy alternatively was rather endearing. Soon enough, they had reached the door and decided to take a quick break for the sake of Minji’s ankle. The hurt woman took a look around the room to get a good sense of where she was, something she probably should have done half an hour ago. The room was surprisingly clean looking considering how big it was; the furniture had signs of aging but also of care, especially the enormous bed where she had woken up. The decoration was scarce but enough to make one feel welcomed, just like the sun rays that entered through the person sized window that was in the farthest part of the bedroom. The warmth that room irradiated reminded her of its owners.

“You ready to go downstairs?” 

“Do you think you could drop me off at the bathroom first?” Minji was feeling a tad overwhelmed by everything, she needed time to think.

“Of course, thankfully we have one on this floor,” Bora opened the door swiftly careful not to move Minji more than needed. The hallway that led to the bathroom and stairs was just as clean as the bedroom they had been in, it was rather narrow compared to the dormitory yet had enough room for two people to walk side by side. Minji inspected the different paintings that hung on the walls, they were not like the ones she had seen during her missions. There were lots of colors and strange motifs she did not recognize but they were pleasing to the eye. “I was never proud of those but Siyeon framed every single one before I could throw them away.”

“You mean you painted them?” Bora simply nodded at Minji’s surprised question, a slight flush creeping on her ears and cheeks. “Whoa, you’re a great painter.”

The blonde woman hid her face behind her hair and cleared her throat, “Here’s the bathroom, call me when you’re finished.”

“Sure, thank you for your help,” Minji untangled her arm from Bora’s shoulder as the woman’s hand left her waist. A few steps already away from her, Bora turned around smile on her face.

“Minji?” hearing her name now from the blonde woman’s lips caused her heart to skip a beat.

“Yes?”

“Flattery won't get you anywhere with me, you silly girl.”

“And here I thought it was working, miss Bora,” Minji couldn't even believe her own cheekiness but now she couldn’t take it back. The small woman awkwardly played with a stranded lock of her hair and giggled. Minji hoped she hadn't overstepped a line as the woman went down the stairs without further conversation.

As soon as she had locked the door of the bathroom behind her Minji’s smile dropped instantly. She couldn't keep her mask on anymore, getting carried away with those strangers and forgetting about her mission as if nothing happened. Her chest felt heavy and breathing got harder, she had gotten too comfortable. She needed to feel grounded, everything was getting too intense. _Cold water_ , _I need cold water._

Approaching the faucet ready to wash her face, her eyes stuck on her beaten up appearance on the mirror. She had deep blueish bags under her eyes giving her face a sicklish look that got even more highlighted in contrast to her fading purplish hair and pale skin. There were no traces of blood so she guessed the two women had washed her whole. Minji let out a tired sigh, the cold water of the faucet against her skin released her from a small portion of stress, but it wasn't enough. She turned off the faucet and leaned on it with both hands while looking at herself in the eyes. Her father’s words resonated once again deep inside her brain, she had come here for a reason.

She wasn’t Minji, Minji had died a long time ago no matter how much she wished for it to not be true. _I am Jiu, that’s all that matters_ , her thoughts took on a snowball effect in convincing herself of what had to be done.

_What is your mission, Jiu?_ Her father’s last question weighed more than any other memory in that moment.

_My mission. My mission is...to kill the two vampires occupying our land and avenge our tribe._

She curled up on the floor, hugging her knees tight against her chest and repeating those words over and over and over. There was no way out for her. There would never be one.

**Author's Note:**

> Hiii! I hope you enjoyed this first chapter because from now on there's gonna be all types of drama (and fluff too, for all of you soft people). Comments are very appreciated since this is the first fic I post in ten years, I hope I'm not too rusty haha.
> 
> You can find me on twitter as @pinkminjiu or my CC https://curiouscat.qa/suasavocado
> 
> Thank you for reading!


End file.
